conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Thuzan
|national_languages = |regional_languages = |languages_type = |languages = |languages_sub = |languages2_type = |languages2 = |languages2_sub = |ethnic_groups = 51% 48% British 1% other |ethnic_groups_year = |nationalities = |religion = |demonym = Thuzander |government_type = De facto represenative democracy under a constitutional monarchy |leader_title1 = Monarch |leader_name1 = |leader_title2 = Governor |leader_name2 = Thomas Le |leader_title14 = |leader_name14 = |legislature = Thuzan Council |upper_house = |lower_house = |sovereignty_type = |sovereignty_note = |established_event1 = Current Charter |established_date1 = September 20, 1922 |established_event2 = |established_date2 = |established_event9 = |established_date9 = |area_rank = |area_magnitude = |area = |area_km2 = |area_sq_mi = |area_footnote = |percent_water = |area_label = |area_label2 = |area_data2 = |population_estimate = 3,417,891 |population_estimate_rank = |population_estimate_year = 2016 |population_census = |population_census_year = |population_density_km2 = |population_density_sq_mi = |population_density_rank = |nummembers = |GDP_PPP = |GDP_PPP_rank = |GDP_PPP_year = |GDP_PPP_per_capita = |GDP_PPP_per_capita_rank = |GDP_nominal = $170 billion |GDP_nominal_rank = |GDP_nominal_year = 2016 |GDP_nominal_per_capita = |GDP_nominal_per_capita_rank = |Gini = 44 |Gini_ref = |Gini_rank = |Gini_year = |HDI_year = |HDI = 0.887 |HDI_change = |HDI_rank = |HDI_ref = |currency = Thuzan pound |currency_code = TZP |time_zone = |utc_offset = |time_zone_DST = |utc_offset_DST = |DST_note = |antipodes = |date_format = |drives_on = left |cctld = |calling_code = |patron_saint = |image_map3 = |alt_map3 = |footnote_a = |footnote_b = |footnote_h = |footnotes = }} Thuzan (alternatively Thusan) is a British overseas territory located off the southern coast of , roughly 50 miles of (Saigon). Administered by the United Kingdom, it remains as the last overseas colony of the British Empire, following the transfer of Hong Kong to China in 1997. It is home to 3.4 million people, nearly split in half between the native and British colonizers. Much like Hong Kong and Macau, it is considered very business friendly and is a major economic hub. It issues its own currency, the Thuzan pound (TZP), and its GDP in 2016 was $170 billion. It is the center of a territorial dispute between Vietnam and the United Kingdom. The government of Vietnam has claimed Thuzan since the end of the Vietnam War and has attempted several times to press that claim, most notably in 1983 with the Thuzan War. A non-binding referendum held in 2014 saw 94% of Thuzanders voting to remain under British control which the Vietnamese government rejected. Politically, it is led by the Governor who is de jure appointed by the Prime Minister of the United Kingdom but is de facto elected every three years. The current Governor is Thomas Le who was elected in 2015. The Thuzan Council functions as the island's legislature consisting of 14 members representing each of the island's wards. Thuzan City is the island's main population center and is often synonymous with the entire island with 3.2 million residents. Etymology It is not known how the name "Thuzan" originated. The prevailing theory is the name was a misapplication of a Chinese island that the United Kingdom was occupying during the Opium Wars, however, it is not known which island this name was intended for. History Government Economy Education Demographics Culture